


Math Grades

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Post canon, but wont admit it, mr krupp is proud of his lil bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: George and Harold are dreading getting their math tests back, but Mr. Krupp interrupts their worries with a surprise.





	Math Grades

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 3 cu fics within like 24 hours??? help  
> (also its like post movie canon bc i read the books waaaay back in me childhood so uh movie verse??? kinda??? lmao whatever just enjoy it)

 

            “I can’t stand those stupid word problems!” Harold whined, slamming his head against the lunch table, avoiding his sandwich.

            “I know man, me too.” George said, sighing.

            Fifth grade was super hard! Especially when you don’t particularly _enjoy_ sitting still for 7 hours and trying to read pages of words about nonsense. Add in ADHD, and it was a recipe for disaster.

            Thankfully, at least, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School finally has a decent tutoring program, with specialized sections of the library for real-life tutors. In fact, the school had been wildly improving since the end of fourth grade. A normal student would just say Mr. Krupp, the principal, had a change of heart. George and Harold knew otherwise: at the end of fourth grade, they finally agreed to explain to Mr. Krupp about the existence of Captain Underpants, and all the shenanigans they got into together. Over the summer, Mr. Krupp started to get… nicer? No, that was too far a jump. More like he got less hateful and evil. Now he was just a regular meany, but he started to put real work into making the school one worth going to. He finally reinstated the arts programs, added proper tutoring programs, and even took down those awful “imagination is dead” posters.

            Plus, he and Captain Underpants actually worked somewhat decently as a pair, now that they actually _know_ about the other one.

            But all of that didn’t matter now, because today was the day their math teacher would be handing back their biggest math test of the semester. And neither George nor Harold were looking forward to _that_.

            “Do you think we’re going to have to retake the fifth grade?” Harold asked, panicing.

            “No way, we probably got like… at least a D, right?” George said, losing his own confidence half-way through.

            They sighed in unison, watching sadly as Melvin carried himself around the lunch room with arrogant confidence.

            When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, the boys tried to close their eyes and make it go away. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and school still existed around them.

            “Hope for the best?” George said, holding out his hand for their little encouraging handshake.

            “Hope for the best.” Harold nodded.

            But half way through the hall, they were stopped by none other than the Big Meany himself: Mr. Krupp.

            “George, Harold,” He said, crossing his arms, “I need to see you two in my office.”

            They looked to each other, then shrugged and followed him. No yelling from Mr. Krupp could be as bad as getting another failing grade, at least.

            They finally reached his office, and they all took their seats.

            “I requested to borrow your math tests from your teacher,” Mr. Krupp started, earning a deep cringe from the boys, causing him to look up mildly confused.

            “W-We were, uh,” George said, glancing over to Harold.

            “We were hoping not to hear about those today.” Harold continued.

            “Or ever,” added George.

            Mr. Krupp rolled his eyes.

            “Well, you two will be surprised, I’m not here to send you back to kindergarten. I actually just wanted to be the one to give you these.”

            With that, he reached into a plain yellow folder and handed the boys their respective tests, folded in half to hide the grades.

            “On three?” Harold asked, whispering over to George, who nodded.

            “One… Two… Three!”

            The boys flipped their tests over, fearfully, and finally looked at their grades.

            Suddenly, the fear in their face was wiped away, replaced by shock.

            “Huh?!” George asked, flipping his test around again to see if something was fake.

            “Are these ours?” Harold asked, pointing to the papers.

            Mr. Krupp simply nodded, clearly making an effort not to smile.

            “Wait, wait,” George said, starting to laugh in confusion, “You’re telling me, I got an _82_? On a _math test_? What’d you get, Harold?”

            “I got an 81!” Harold said, waving the paper around like it might have some poison on it.

            “That’s a lie, right?” George asked, his voice going even higher, facing Mr. Krupp.

            “It’s real,” Mr. Krupp said, finally speaking again, “I even checked with your tutor, you both seemed to be working much harder this year.”

            “Well… I guess…” Harold said, shifting his feet nervously.

            The two weren’t shy about compliments, but school-based compliments were a bit new.

            “I mean… It’s a lot easier with tutors, y’know,” George shrugged, also staring away like Harold.

            “Yes, well, I didn’t hire them just to waste the school’s money,” Mr. Krupp said

            “Um… Thank you, Mr. Krupp,” Harold said, finally looking up to him.

            “Yeah,” George added with a small laugh, “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but we kinda owe the grades to you…”

            “Pssh!” Mr. Krupp huffed, and it was now his turn to look away, “Please, you’re acting like I took the test for you. Look, I just wanted to give them to you, now go back to class.”

            “Yes, sir,” They said, smiling giddily to each other.

            “Oh, wait!” Mr. Krupp said quickly, before they got out of the door, “ _He_ wanted me to give this to you.”

            Mr. Krupp reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a Post-It note and handed it to George.

            The two boys examined it, and laughed together.

            It was a crayon drawing, clearly from Captain Underpants, with smiley faces and ‘A+’ written next to them, and ‘GOOD JOB!’ written in bright red.

            “Thanks, Mr. Krupp!” They said, waving as they ran out of the office, laughing together. And for the first time, they were more than ready to rejoin math class.

**Author's Note:**

> The Boys are v smart and thats canonically proven but they just aren't in an enviroment good for who they are!!! but i believe in this verse Mr. Krupp will grow to be better and make JH school better for kids like them


End file.
